


Fun on the Sevii Islands

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Red gets an invite too see Lorelei…
Relationships: Kanna | Lorelei | Prima/Red
Kudos: 2





	Fun on the Sevii Islands

Red had been invited over too Lorelei’s place on Four Island, nervous he knocked on the door too her place, soon he was walking into the Elite Four Members house “Welcome Red” smiled Lorelei ushering him in “Come in come in have a drink”

As they drank the tea Lorelei made, the woman smirked as she asked him a simple question “Do I look sexy?” Red choked.  
“W-what!?” Red went bright red “Y-yes your amazing, but I like Misty”  
Lorelei licked her lips “But she doesn’t have these” she grobbed her boobs squeezing them together and smirked “Mine are at least double the size off hers maybe more” Red eyed them up, clearly torn between his crush and Lorelei’s breasts.

Lorelei had thrown her top on the floor, squeezing her breasts, her black bra barely hiding that her nipples are erect “But I like Misty” mumbled Red as Lorelei massaged her breasts in his face, the young champion gulped as he started too fondle them, Lorelei moaning as he massaged her breasts through her bra “Hee hee, Better than Misty’s flat pair” Red smiled in agreement  
“Yeah they are” Red massaged her breasts some more, making the woman smirk as she massaged his cock in his pants “Want Lorelei too make you a man? Take your virginity?” Red nodded.

Soon Lorelei was only in her stockings, high heels and her glasses still on, her clean shaven pussy and 36 FF Breasts on display ”Hee like them Red?” Red nodded in approval, the young Kanto Trainer droolling at the sexy red head before him, she stripped the Champion naked, his seven inch cock getting hard just looking at Lorelei, while the woman bent down and massaged his cock “You like?” Red smiled, he never had a hand job before, soon she was bending down and sucking his cock, Red gasping as she, licked and slurped his cock, Lorelei giggling as her young lover was in bliss, soon she was massaging his ballsac as she brought him too orgasm, his spunk spraying her tits and face, she laughed as it dribbled down her glasses. 

Lorelei laid Red down onto her bed, massaging his cock too be ready, she lowered herself onto Red’s cock, making sure the virgin boy knew who was claiming his virginity “Oh Red, yeah your cock is nice and big, bigger than Lance”  
Red looked flustered “Really?”  
Lorelei smirked “Yes now let me ride you for abit” Lorelei worked herself up and down on Red, getting into a steady rhythm as she fucked him, soon Red was pounding her from bellow, for awhile all that could be heard was the sound off his cock smacking against her, soon she bent down and let the boy suck on her breasts, the boy seemed too love her breasts her sucked and licked her nipples and buried his head in them, Lorelei smirked as she soon brought him to orgasm “Good boy Red, take me from behind”

Soon Lorelei was laying on her side and got Red too shove his cock from behind her, her left leg in the air as he pounded her pussy, Lorelei was gasping as Red was a good, fuck, turning her neck she beckoned him too her and kissed him, sharing a passionate kiss with their drool connecting them for a moment, soon Red was back fucking her, grunting as her pussy was tight, it felt like it wanted to swallow him, soon she was gasping as edged her closer too orgasm, soon he was spraying cum out from Lorelei’s pussy, the woman collapsing onto her bed with a smirk on her face.

“Take me in my shitter Red” Lorelei got onto the side off her bed and Lorelei spread her ass open, ready for Red too shove his cock in her anus, soon Red was fucking her in the ass “Oh Lorelei such a tight shitter” Lorelei was enjoying herself, soon she had her hands on the bed and let Red buck her good, she felt incredible, it has been along time since someone took her up the ass, soon Red was reaching another orgasm, he unleashed his load all inside her anus, her shit and his spunk leaking from her backside, turning around Lorelei licked his cock clean smirking “Fancy a tittie fuck?”

Lorelei got Red too shove his cock between her breasts, and proceeded too massage them, Red gasping as she licked the tip off his cock, soon she was bringing him too another orgasm, his cock spraying her breasts and face in cum, Lorelei was in paradise… 

Hours pass off sheer fucking soon, they were laying next to eacxh other on the bed, Red sucking on her nipples as she stroked his hair, Lorelei is now certain Red is now hers “So Red who do you prefer now? Me or Misty?” Red kissed Lorelei both duelling with their tongues for abit.  
“You Miss Lorelei, you are amazing, I love you!” Kissing again, the older woman was satisfied with his answer, grabbed her camera and set it too go off as she started to suck Reds cock for a another marathon sex session…

In Cerullean City Gym Misty was wondering if Red was okay, she hadn’t heard from him for a while, Misty gotten a text on her phone from Lorelei, curious she opened it and screamed “You disgusting bitch of a slut” throwing her phone down crying her eyes out, Lorelei had sent her a picture off herself giving Red a blowjob, kiss marks all over Red’s face and cum leaking from her mouth, with the caption off “Mine”

END

Lorelei Vs Misty who do you chose?

ME? Both off course.


End file.
